Miau  Te Amo
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: ¿Te gustaria ser solo la mascota de la persona a la que amas? ¿O que cada vez que maullaras fuera un "Te amo" para el?/ sebastianXciel, mi primer fanfic, tale vez MPREG y mal summary T.T. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Chapter 1

El típico frío de la noche en Londres se empezaba a hacer notar más a el no le importaba. Veía como las personas apresuraban su paso a llegar a sus hogares con tal de protegerse del frío... "Que débiles son" dijo en su mente aquel demonio que caminaba lentamente en medio de aquel parque. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría fingiendo ser uno de ellos? ni el mismo sabía aquella respuesta.

Un sonido logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, era como... como si se raspara una caja de cartón. Busco con la mirada de donde provenía ese ruido en medio del parque. Se acercó a lo que parecía un matorral y encontró ahí, como sospechaba, una caja arrugada de cartón con un bulto que parecía moverse entre unas finas y suaves sabanas blancas.

Movido por la curiosidad, destapó lo que se hallaba entre aquellos trapos y encontró un hermoso y pequeño gatito que, al parecer, no tenía ni una semana de vida. Aquel animalito era poseedor de un hermoso y lacio pelaje azulado y unos hermosos y grandes ojos como si fueran dos zafiros que brillaran en una gran oscuridad.

El felino al ver al hombre, se paró en una de las paredes de la caja y comenzó a maullarle con curiosidad. El hombre al ver la inocencia del pequeño gato, lo cargó, lo cubrió con su saco para que no sintiese el cruel frio de Inglaterra y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar donde allí el animalito estaría seguro; después de todo, el amaba a aquellas criaturas y hacía mucho que no tenía a nadie a su lado ¿Por que no cuidaría a aquel gato?

-Vamos a casa pequeño- le dijo el mayor mientras el gato se acurrucaba en sus brazos sintiendo esa cálida y familiar sensación que hacia mucho que no sentía.

"Gracias por encontrarme de nuevo, Sebastián..." pensó para sus adentros el oji-azul.

XXX

HOLA!

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y por fin me arme de valor para publicarlo. Ya se que esta corto pero espero que aun así les guste.

Yo se que apenas estoy iniciando pero si no dejan reviews no actualizo.

Sayo!~


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! PERDONEN LA TARDANZA!

es que me fui de floja o de viaje XD

Bueno al fic...

**XXXX**

Maldecia interiormente a ese juguete en forma de ratón, bien sabiendo que era rápido y no conseguiría atraparlo, su orgullo no dejaba que un "estupido juguete" venciera a su mente superior. En cambio el oji-carmin sonreía al ver como su gatito trataba de alcanzar al ratón de cuerda.

Que rápido habia pasado el tiempo... parecía que ayer le hubiera encontrado y ya había pasado un año. El gatito fue llamado "Ciel" en honor a esa persona a la cual extrañaba y al mismo tiempo le dolia el hecho de que nunca fue más que su amo, aparte, su actitud era orgullosa, curiosa y aveces timida.

Al gatito le había sorprendido el hacho de que su amo le hubiera llamado asi... ¿No se supone qué Sebastian debia de odiarlo?

**-X-FLASHBACK-X-**

Lloraba como nunca, el hecho de que una persona que no fuera su amado demonio le repugnaba y por mas que luchara el tenia más fuerza que el.

Se suponía que el conde Trancy solo iba para hablar sobre negocios pero todo estaba muy mal. En un descuido, Alois se le hecho encima y trato de desvestirlo, habia mandado a Claude a que no se acercara Sebastian y asi continuar su maldad.

Un sonido lo desconsertó y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y allí se encontraba el mayordomo de los Phantomhive. Se sentía tan culpable al no haber tenido la fuerza para apartarse del rubio y que el demonio no viera esa repugnante escena. Sin duda el oji-carmín malentendio todo.

Cuando se fueron los Trancy, Sebastian hacia burlas hirientes contra el. Bien podia haberle ordenado a el que se callara pero Ciel pensaba que se lo merecia.

Sebastian no lo hacia con intención de que a Ciel le doliera, el se negaba a que una araña le quitara a su amado joven amo y se sentía ofendido. Ese dia descubrio que los demonios si eran capaces de amar, incluso a un humano.

**-X- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-X-**

Al paso del tiempo penso que eran por sus ojos azules y no le dio importancia.

Cuando se cansó de corretear al juguete, se subío al sillón junto a su amo y se recostó a su lado. Este empezó a acariciar detrás de sus peludas orejitas en forma de cariño a lo cual el minino comenzo a ronrronear.

-Yo tambien te quiero, Ciel- decí el mayor al ver la reacció del felino.

-Miau- "y yo te amo" el sabí que Sebasian sólo quería como mascota pero estabá condenado a eso.

-Sebastian-sama, una señorita lo busca- anunció la sirvienta.

-Claro. Gracias Alexandra- dijo el demonio levantandose y detras de el su mascota.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Michaelis, soy Renata Blossoms- pero por alguna razon,Ciel desconfiaba de aquella mujer de cabellos dorados... aunque, observandola bien, le parecía familiar...

XXXX

Gracias a todos por su comentarios.

Alex: En verdad se siente bien ser aceptadas.

Arekusu: Que no estabas haciendo tarea, bueno yo ya me canse, despidelos.

Por favor continuen leyendo. Si me tardo en actualizar es por conseguir una compu. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba.

Sayo~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola y lo de siempre (perdon por la tardanza bla, bla, bla) y esta vez porque mi hermano derramo jugo (todo el chile que lleva) de Tostilocos ¬¬. Luego entre a la prision (traduzcaze a escuela). Y para rematarla, hoy me le declare a mi mejor amiga (si, AMIGA y soy mujer), ya ni se si me acepto o no pero estoy llorando un monton asi que el final me salio medio depresivo.

En fin... Disfruten del Fic!

Decidí ponerle "mi intento" de LEMON.

XXX

¿Cómo se supone que él lo sabría? ¿Quién iba a imaginar la noticia? Pero el siempre sipo que esa mujer no era de su agrado.

A las pocas semanas de conocerse, el demonio decidió que era tiempo de olvidar a su antiguo amo y tratar de rehacer su vida con alguien a su lado por lo que Renata y el habían decidido empezar un noviazgo. Al felino se le destrozó el corazón al saber aquella noticia pero al parecer Sebastián parecía feliz por su nueva vida y el solo lloro en silencio, tal vez se le pasaría a la semana o mes...

Pero no, El ojicarmin le pidió matrimonio a los seis mese de noviazgo ya que se había enterado de que la rubia era también un demonio, una carga menos para el pero no para Ciel.

Se encontraba pensando en todo lo acontecido y como su vida se había ido para abajo por un maldito malentendido y ese castigo.

-X-FLASHBACK-X-

-¿Tu eres lo que supone ser el amo de Sebastián?- Decía de manera burlesca una joven encapuchada que solo se le podían distinguir sus maléficos ojos celestes. -! ¡No entiendo él porque me rechazo por ti!- Exclamó furica enfrente del conde.

Sebastián había salido a investigar unos criminales que se le habían asignado a su amo por lo cual el peli azul empezó con su papeleo diario. Todo iba normal hasta que un viento logro abrir la ventana del estudio y de ella entro una demonia a la cual no se le podía observar el rostro, solo el brillo de sus ojos.

-¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esa forma?- Dijo el menor tratando de llamar a su mayordomo mentalmente.

-No podrás hacerlo, Ciel-kun. Mientras este aquí no podrás.- Dijo la ojiazul soltando una carcajada- No sé como él me rechazo y luego tu lo engañas...- el conde solo bajo la mirada- !¿QUIERES SER AMADO POR EL? LO SERAS PERO NO COMO SU AMO, SINO COMO UNA MASCOTA-

XXXX

- Ciel-kun, ya no se lamente. Mire, conseguí que usted pueda regresar a ser humano tan siquiera por una horas.- Le dijo la sirvienta mientras se acercaba al felino.

-Pero ¿Que hare? Además, lo veo muy feliz ahora- Dijo el felino.

-Puede decirle sus sentimientos para librar su carga, o tal vez la verdad. Estoy segura que el amo Michaelis solo se va a casar para llenar el vacío que usted dejo.-

-De acuerdo, gracias Alex-san- Ella solo sonrió por lastima. Ella era la única persona que le entendía y trataba de ayudarle ya que ella fue rechazada en el pasado por su único amor por ser un demonio. No quería que alguien más sufriera por un amor imposible.

XXXX

Ya había visto el reloj que marcaba más de la medianoche como 20 veces y el no dormiría, como siempre. Al ser demonio no necesitaba descansar pero se encontraba en un mundo poblado por los humanos y "si vas a Roma, haz como los romanos".

De repente sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación y supuso que era su gato así que siguió "durmiendo". Pero se dio cuenta de que no era el al sentir unos suaves y tímidos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos y se llevo la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

-Bochan...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el mayor.

- Sebastián, es una orden... mi última orden. Hazme tuyo- Dijo sonrojado el menor. El demonio sonrió con calidez y alegría.

Acerco una de sus manos a la mejilla de su amo y se empezó a acercar al sus labios.

-Yes, My Lord-

Empezó a besar con gran pasión a su amo. Como habían soñado los dos. A ninguno le importaba el mundo en esos momentos, solo en disfrutar el afecto que ambos demostraban mutuamente con la luna en todo su resplandor como su único testigo.

Poco a poco se fueron recostando en la cama, Sebastián arriba de su amo. Para aprovechar su posición, el ojirrojo beso el pecho desnudo del peli azul y succionaba aquellos pequeños botones rosados del menor, ocasionando que este gimiera de placer. Al rato, decidió bajar un poco amas mientras acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amado.

Sin saber porque, el mayor empezó a llorar, tanto había deseado con eso y ahora lo tenía pero creía que solo era una jugarreta de su mente o un sueño. Limpio rápido sus lagrimas para que no las notara el niño y bajo a la entrepierna de este.

Sin embargo, Ciel si lo había notado pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar ya que el demonio comenzó a masajear su anatomía suavemente sacando muchos gemidos y algunos gritos de la boca del joven conde. Pero después de unos momentos, las caricias se detuvieron a lo cual el peliazul dio un gemido de protesta y el pelinegro solo sonrió ya que cambio las acciones de su mano por su boca. Lamia lentamente le miembro de Ciel y pronto derramo su semilla la cual fue tragada con gusto por Sebastián.

-¿Le está gustando lo que hago Bochan?- el menor salió de su trance.

-Si y llámame por mi nombre.-dijo Ciel.

-De acuerdo, Ciel...- el conde se estremeció al oír la forma tan sensual que su mayordomo pronuncio su nombre.

Sebastián acerco tres dedos a la boca de su amo y este capto el mensaje ya que empezó a lamberlos. Cuando el mayor pensó que ya estaban bien lubricados, los llevo a la entrada del niño y metió primero uno para no causarle mucho dolor. Ciel sintió como aquel dolor tan fuerte iba desapareciendo soltando un suspiro indicándole al mayor qué estaba bien. El demonio metió un segundo dedo, después el tercero y sintió que su amor ya estaba listoLo coloco en cuatro sobre su cama y lo penetro de una vez causando que Ciel gritara y llorara por el dolor, lo tenía que superar por su amado.

Al poco tiempo de la intromisión el niño se acostumbro al dolor y se transformo en placer, comenzando a mover sus caderas contra Sebastián.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más fuertes y profundas ocasionando que ambos amantes disfrutaran del placer carnal pero sobretodo, del amor que ambos por orgullo no se confesaban.

Llegaron al clímax juntos, Sebastián dentro de Ciel y este en los vientres de ambos.

Antes de que mayor hablara, el menor lo interrumpió.

-Te amo, Sebastián. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Yo sé que no merezco tu perdón pero aun así espero que algún día me perdones. Adiós...- ye el demonio solo sintió como un gran sueño lo empezaba a invadir.

XXXX

MI PRIMER LEMON!

Ya se que no es perfecto pero me esforze muchho T.T.

Porfa, dejen review.

Sayo...

P.D. ¿Me darian un consejo pa ra el asunto de mi amiga y yo?

Posdata de la P.D. ¿Quieren que Sebastián sepa de que Ciel es su gatito o hago sufrir a Ciel?


	4. Chapter 4

GOOOOOMMMEEEEEN!

Perdónenme, me tarde mucho en actualizar porque cada vez que quería actualizar llegaba mi padre y me daba alguna excusa para que le diera mi laptop. Luego esta murió por dos meses ya que el antivirus caduco -_-

Are: Pinche antivirus de mierda…

Ale: Ya se, en fin disfruten del fic.

XXXX

Después de que pasara la medianoche, el ojicarmin se despertó buscando con la mirada a su amado, sin embargo no encontró nada más que a su fiel gatito a los pies de su cama. "Tal vez, todo fue un sueño" pensó dolido. Acaricio la cabecita del felino y volvió a descansar.

Sin embargo, el felino lo había observado todo el tiempo y empezaba a oprimírsele el pecho al ver que no podía hacer nada, se hizo la idea de que la noche que el y Sebastián compartieron juntos seria la única vez que le demostraría su amor a aquel demonio.

Para el solo seria un sueño... y así estaba bien, ¿no?

**XXXX**

Yacía acostado en su pequeña camita para gato, descansando. Últimamente se encontraba fatal: mareos, nauseas, dolores de cabeza y sensibilidad a los olores. ¡Incluso había rechazado sus amados dulces!... estaba enfermo.

Empezó a maullar de forma que alguna persona escuchara su pesar hasta que apareció cierta sirvienta amiga del felino.

-¿Qué desea, Ciel-kun?- dijo Alex.

-Tú eres un demonio y creo que zabras más que un estúpido veterinario humano.- dijo el pequeño minino haciendo que un sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas.

La chica lo miro y sonrió enternecida ya que el gatito sabía que podía confiar en ella. –Así es, Ciel-kun. Dígame, ¿Qué tiene?-

El peliazul no tenía razón para tratar de recordar los síntomas ya que en ese momento sentía los malestares.

-Te podría decir que tengo mareos, mucha migraña, me molestan más cosas de lo normal entre varios parecidos-

-Eso también podría explicar su falta de apetito por los dulces- dijo la sirvienta recordando que Ciel había rechazado unos carísimos pasteles que su amo había traído para el.- ¿Me permitiría checarlo?-

-Mientras sea para acabar con estos malditos malestares, no hay problema.-

Alex tomo al gato y lo volteo boca-arriba, puso una de sus manos en el estomago del ojiazul y esta se ilumino con un resplandor purpura, al igual que los ojos de ella. Ciel no estaba asustado por su poder, ya se había acostumbrado a estar con demonios, además era por su salud.

El gesto de la pelinegra cambio a uno asombrado al ver como la luz purpura se dividía en dos pequeños círculos en medio del vientre de Ciel.

- Ciel-kun, necesito que me responda sinceramente y no se enoje.- El gato asintió- Dígame, ¿Usted siente esos malestares desde "aquella" noche?- Ciel se sorprendió ante lo directa que fue la pelinegra ahora se podía comparar con un tomate, aun así, asintió.-Bien, con eso resuelto, usted esta esperando dos pequeños niños de usted y el amo Sebastián-

Niños…

Dos niños…

Sus hijos…

Y…

De Sebastián…

¡ESTABA EMBARAZADO!

-¿¡COMO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZDO! SOY HOMBRE, bueno, MAS BIEN SOY MACHO- dijo Ciel estallando y lanzándole zarpazos a la pobre sirvienta.

-¡Ciel-kun, me esta lastimando!- Sostuvo a la "fiera" lejos de ella.- Además, no hace falta decir como se forma un bebe ya que usted ya lo sabe-

-Perdona Alex, pero… ¿Cómo fue posible?- aun no se recuperaba totalmente de la sorpresa el felino.

- Creo que zen oz olvido un factor muy grande. Sebastián-sama es un demonio, por lo tanto, creo que se debe a su poder. No es la primera vez que escucho de un embarazo masculino, pero, su cazo esta muy lejos de lo que he escuchado- Ciel solo frunció el seño.

- Pero, ¿Qué hare? Soy un gato, embarazado de su dueño. Quiero tener a mis bebes…-dijo con un tono dulce que al instante se desvaneció- Pero ¿que pasara si Sebastián me ve? Se supone que los gatos machos no pueden embarazarse. Luego, el esta comprometido con esa mujer.- dijo con un tono triste.

-Primero, debería no alterarse ya que puede afectar a los bebes-

-¿Bebes?- se oyó una voz que impacto a los dos.

"¡A LA MIERDA!" pensó Ciel.

El dueño de la voz desconocida se dejo ver, sin duda era Sebastián que se preguntaba a quien le hablaba su empleada y más sobre bebes- Alexandra, ¿Dijiste bebes? ¿Estás embarazada?-

Ciel trato de ahogarse la riza y en Alex se pudo ver una venita por su frente.

-No Sebastián-sama.-"Me vengare" pendo la sirvienta- Lo que pasa es que la gatita del vecino tuvo crías y estaba regañando a Ciel por si acaso resulta ser el papá o va a molestar a la madre o las crías- Dijo la sirvienta sonriendo de lado en señal de victoria.

"¡MALDITA ZORRA BUENA PARA NADA!" pensó el gato.

Pero para sorpresa de los dos, el demonio frunció el seño en señal de degusto. –Espero que no sea así-

El ojicarmin se retiró dejando a los dos asustados.

-Parece que se enojó contigo- dijo con burla el ojiazul.

-No, aparte de eso, pude notar envidia en su voz- El minino abrió los casi como si dos platos se trataran.

"El no puede estar celoso, SOLO SOY UNA MASCOTA. ¿Será que le recuerdo al verdadero Ciel? Pero si yo soy el verdadero Ciel, idiota. ¡Hey, nadie me dice idiota más que yo mismo! Pero si yo me lo dije. ¡AH! Parezco loco hablando solo"

Mientras el estaba con su rara platica mental consigo mismo, la demonio ya había pensado en algún plan para calmar los nervios del "conde".

-Ciel-kun, ¿Qué le parecería volver a ser un humano por poco tiempo solo para explicarle al amo Sebastián la situación? Si el aceptara, lo cual casi puedo asegurar, lo devolvería a su forma original, ósea su antigua forma de conde. Después de todo, el amo Sebastián es más poderoso que yo y podría devolverlo a como era antes.-

-Pero ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Algo como "Sebastián, ¿Qué crees? He sido tu gato por algunos años, aquella noche donde tuvimos relacione si fue real y gracias a eso, ahora estoy preñado con dos niños tuyos" si claro. Primero le causo el infarto que a mi no me dio- dijo el peliazul con MUCHO sarcasmo.

La joven solo se tapó la cara con una mano, si razonar con Ciel era difícil ¿Cómo seria ahora que tendría bebes?

Iba a ser un gran reto.

Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya vi que quieren que Ciel no sufra (por lo cual tuve que escribir todo lo que restaba del fic ya que lo había terminado con otro final, pero ni modo).

Y gracias a todo por lo del cazo de mi amiga, ella me dijo que continuáramos como amigas pero me daba oportunidad de enamorarla así que tengo una gran meta que cumplir :D

En fin, sayo!~


	5. Chapter 5

-Entonces será como lo planeamos- dijo la sirvienta.

-¿En verdad crees qué funcionara?- cuestionó el pequeño gatito.-Mejor no hay que ser tan directos. ¿Qué te parece si primero platicas un poco con él? Tal vez así me sea un poco más fácil a mí después.-sugirió. En verdad no creía que resultara como lo tenían previsto.

El plan consistía en ir directamente al punto, convertir a Ciel en humano y que este hablara con Sebastián dejándole todo el problema a él, cosa que no le agradaba para nada al ojiazul.

-Pero…-empezó a pensar en algo mejor-que le parece si le preguntó sobre usted. Sebastián-sama nos ha hablado un poco de usted. Últimamente el piensa mucho en su figura de antes, puedo tomar uno de esos momentos para preguntarle un poco de usted. Pero Ciel-kun debe estar presente para que vea que es lo que responde el amo.

-Me agrada más la idea que la del principio-respondió Ciel.

El felino ya se imaginaba al lado de su antiguo mayordomo, claro, el en su forma humana; los dos felices junto a sus pequeños hijos que ya venían en camino. Pero la duda empezó a atormentarle en la mente.

-Alex, ¿Qué tal si él no llega a aceptarme? ¿Qué tal si él decide echarme? ¿Y si escoge a su prometida?-dijo el peliazul con un tono serio y lleno de depresión. Sentía como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus hermosos y grandes ojos zafiro. "Malditos cambios de humor. Creo que el embarazo va traer muchos cambios"

La sirvienta cambió su gesto de entusiasmo por uno de enojo. Cargó al pequeño y para que este la viera directamente a los ojos-Escuche, creo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que el amo lo ama ¿verdad? Pero creo que con nuestro plan sus dudas desaparecerán. No se preocupe por eso.-dicho esto la pelinegra se llevo al pequeño a la sala, donde su amo se supone que pasa toda la tarde leyendo.

Cuando llegaron, dejo al pequeño en el suelo, tocó suavemente la puerta por educación y tras recibir un "adelante" ingresó a la habitación, viendo de reojo como el felino se ponía un poco tieso por los nervios. Lo chistoso era que él no era el que se jugaba el trabajo por hacerle preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia a su amo.

-Con permiso Sebastián-sama, vengo a hacer el aseo.-dijo la joven sacando un trapo y una escoba.

-Claro Alexandra- dijo el ojicarmín desviando la mirada de su libro, viendo como en la puerta de la sala estaba su mascota- veo que Ciel también me viene a hacer compañía-se movió u poco dejando un lado para que el animalito se acurrucara junto a él. El felino rápido salto hacia el sillón, acatando la orden.

La sirvienta comenzó a limpiar la estantería y pensó que sería el momento correcto al ver como su amo miraba la ventana, sin darle ni la más mínima atención al libro.-Veo que últimamente ha estado pensando en algo ¿Hay algo que le incomode?- Aunque era un demonio, empezó a rogarle al Dios ese que por favor no la despidieran por haber hecho una pregunta imprudente.

El mayor sonrió de lado y posó la mirada en su gato.-De hecho, he estado pensando mucho en mi antiguo amo. ¿Recuerdas lo qué te he contado de él?-la chica asintió-El cielo me recuerda mucho a sus ojos, son como los de Ciel-dijo señalando al minino.

-Se ve que usted lo quería demasiado-

-La verdad… yo no lo quería, lo amaba.-esa frase hizo que el gatito levantara la cabeza mirando a su amo-Lo amé tanto que no alcance a devorar su alma. Realmente, el desapareció. Oh, perdona no quisiera molestarte con una historia-dijo el demonio.

-No se preocupe, por favor, continúe.- insistió la joven.

-Bueno, para empezar, recuerdo haber escuchado un ruido muy fuerte desde la oficina de mi amo. Rápidamente corrí hacia allá pero cuando llegué, no había rastro de Ciel. Traté de localizarlo por medio del contrato pero al parecer algo lo rompió.- Bajo su mirada en señal de tristeza, mirando a su mascota que lo miraba con unos ojos tan brillosos que parecía que este iba a llorar- Pase 100 años buscándolo pero me di cuenta que mi amo no podía vivir más de 100 años así que con mucho dolor me resigné.-

-Si su antiguo amo siguiera viviendo ¿usted rechazaría a su prometida y estaría con Ciel-sama?-esa era la pregunta que el animalito había estado esperando todo el tiempo. Sentía como la emoción lo llenaba, también sentía mucha culpabilidad al ver como Sebastián había contado su relato. El también había sufrido.

-Claro, que lo haría. Pero eso solo es un sueño my lejano a la realidad. Ciel era un humano, es imposible que siga viviendo. Yo me arrepiento mucho el no haber protegido a mi joven amo en ese momento, y me tortura aún la idea de que alguien pudo haberlo estado torturando y yo no podía hacer nada.- volteo a ver de nuevo a su mascota y pudo haber jurado que su amo, Ciel Phantomhive, estuvo sentado a su lado con una mirada triste por unos my breves segundos.

- El era muy terco, malcriado, malévolo, infantil y obstinado pero yo lo amé y no voy a dudar que aún espero volver a verlo. Ciel, mi gato, se parece mucho a él, creo que por eso le puse ese nombre. Lo irónico es que tengo un gato que se parece demasiado a él pero mi amo **ODIABA** a los gatos. Me prohibió un millón de veces tener un gato, tenía que esconderlos dentro de un ropero que estaba en mi habitación.- una gotita se pasaba por la sirvienta y el felino.

"Pobres gatos, encerrados de por vida en un armario" pensó Alex.

"Maldito bastardo, con que ahí los escondías" pensó Ciel sintiendo un poco, pero muy poco, los celos.

-Agradezco que me hayas escuchado Alex. Me siento un poco más liviano, creo que me hacía falta hablar con alguien acerca de este asunto.-La chica terminó de limpiar y se volteo hacía su amo.

-Al contrario, Sebastián-sama. Le agradezco a usted por haberme confiado ese secreto. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro. Tengo que hacer la cena.-dicho esto la chica se fue dejando a amo y mascota juntos.

En cuanto a Ciel, ya no tenía dudas de hablar con él. Solo faltaba que la chica lo transformara un rato para poder hablar con Sebastián.

Y Sebastián no sabía porque sentía la presencia del conde Phantomhive muy cerca de él. Miró a Ciel de nuevo y volvió a casi ver la figura de su amo acurrucado a su lado. Una duda surgió en el pero ya sabía a quién le preguntaría. Por el momento solo podía seguir concentrado en su lectura.

El resto del día siguió como se supone que debe de ser. Ciel y Alex decidieron que era mejor iniciar su plan mañana par que tuvieran más tiempo y que Ciel pensara mejor en que le diría a su antiguo mayordomo.

Cada quien ya se encontraba en su cuarto con la idea de dormir para el día de mañana, excepto cierto demonio de cabellos negros que miraba la ventana esperando a una persona, mejor dicho "cosa". Le u mensaje desde la tarde y el ya sabía que este vendría.

-¡SEEEEBAAAAASS-CHAAAAAN!-Se oyó afuera del cuarto. El demonio se acercó a la ventana y miro como un shinigami de cabello rojo estaba colgado de la pared. Este abrió la ventana y dejó pasar al pelirrojo.

-Buenas noches, Grell-san-inmediatamente el shinigami abrazó al ojicarmín.

-Oh, Sebas-chan ¿Me llamaste para decirme que vas a dejar a esa arpía que tienes de prometida y te vas a casar conmigo?-dijo Grell al ser separado de el abrazo.

-No, de hecho tengo una duda que tal vez puedas quitarme-dijo en tono serio Sebastián.

-¿Y qué tendré yo a cambio?- el demonio ya sabía que no tendría la información de a gratis.

-Pues tendrás una cita conmigo. Pero nada de besos ¿de acuerdo?-el pelirrojo asintió entusiasmadamente-Bien, ¿es capaz que un alma este encerrada en algo? ¿O que esta sea reencarnada?

Bueno aquí está el cap.

Me alegra mucho que dejen reviews *w* Si tienen alguna duda no duden en dejarla como review.

**Crosseyra-** Espero haber contestado tus dudas. Gracias por pasar a leer el fic espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D

De ahora en adelante creo que empezaré a hacer los capítulos de 1000 palabras como mínimo.

Sayo!~


	6. Chapter 6

Ya era el momento. Solo faltaba que se armara de un poco de valor y fuera de una vez por todas a la habitación de él y le contara todo. Entonces ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo muy nervioso? Sebastián ya había dicho que lo aceptaría, solo omitieron lo del embarazo. Eso era, le estaba preocupando lo que el demonio dijera acerca de los dos pequeños. Suspiró. Tenía que relajarse o de lo contrario no lograría nada y estaría arrepintiéndose después.

Tenía 4 horas para hablar con Sebastián, estaría en su forma humana por 4 horas y no podía desperdiciar el tiempo debatiéndose si tenía el coraje necesario para hacerlo. Ya estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de su cuarto. Debía hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, el ojicarmín aún recordaba su conversación con el shinigami.

_FLASHBACK_

_-__Bien, ¿es capaz que un alma este encerrada en algo? ¿O que esta sea reencarnada?- dijo el pelinegro._

_-Pues…alguien con mucho poder puede encerrar el alma en algún objeto o cualquier animal. En el caso de reencarnar el alma tiene que ser demasiado pura por lo que es casi imposible.- contestó el shinigami con una expresión pensativa. Tenía una idea del porque de esas dudas en su Sebas-chan._

_-Podrías definir "puro"-_

_-Cuando digo alma pura es que la persona no tiene un contrato con algún demonio, ser virgen, no haber cometido algún crimen o haber asesinado a alguien. Eso es lo que un shinigami entiende por alma pura y cómo ves es casi imposible que existan actualmente.-_

_Entonces su joven amo no podía haber reencarnado ¿Habría sido encerrado en algo? De ser así ¿Dónde estaba?_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo vive un alma encerrada?- preguntó Sebastián._

_-Si la persona que lo encerró lo decide, pueden ser inmortales. Algunos demonios lo hacen para hacer la tortura de sus víctimas infinita.- respondió Grell- Ya se la razón por la que me haces estas preguntas Sebas-chan. Es por cierto conde testarudo ¿verdad?-continuó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el pelirrojo, causando que el demonio diera un pequeño salto por verse descubierto._

_-Me has descubierto Grell-san. ¿Hay alguna manera de liberar un alma encerrada?-_

_-Sí, un demonio con un poder mayor podría deshacerlo si este quisiese. Tú podrías liberar un alma.-_

_-Eso es bueno-_

_-Se nota que te encariñaste con el niño. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Will me está esperando y si llegó tarde se enojara conmigo. Bye~- el ojiverde ya estaba por irse cuando se volteo y agregó- Ah, se me olvidaba decirte un secreto y sólo porque eres Sebas-chan y aceptaste a salir conmigo te lo diré. El conde Ciel Phantomhive no está en la lista de almas obtenidas por los shinigamis así que puede que su alma siga en este mundo. Quién sabe, tal vez lo tengas más cerca y tú no te das cuenta- antes de que el demonio pudiera responderle el shinigami ya se había lanzado por la ventana._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

¿Ciel estaría todavía con vida? Si su alma estaba encerrada en algo en este mundo ¿en qué estaría encerrada? Y lo más importante ¿estaría sufriendo?

Las dudas lo carcomían, distrayéndolo de la realidad haciendo que no se diese cuenta de cierto peliazul que aún se seguía debatiendo. Este temblaba y sentía muchas ganas de llorar. Sin darse cuenta, al temblar, abrió un poco la puerta llamando la atención de Sebastián quien rápidamente se dirigió la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con su amo.

-¿B-Bochan? ¿Es usted?-dijo el pelinegro con sus ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, viendo todos los movimientos del chico.

Ciel temblaba de miedo. Había sido descubierto. Sentía como el mundo se para el tiempo solo para torturarlo más. Quería morir en ese mismo instante.

-Sí, soy yo Sebastián- dijo Ciel con la voz quebrada y reprimiendo las lágrimas que estaban anunciando que si no se calmaba lloraría enfrente del ojicarmín.

El demonio ya estaba más calmado pero aun seguía con la sorpresa. ¿Y qué no? Después de 100 años de buscar al amor de tu vida que este llegue un día de la nada a verte es un gran logro estar calmado en situaciones así.

Acercó su mano al rostro del menor para comprobar que no era una cruel ilusión, y no. Su amo estaba allí presente con una mirada triste, asustada pero muy tierna. Esa mirada que tanto extraño y jamás había sido capaz de ver en el antiguo conde. El conde Phantomhive nunca mostró sus sentimientos en público pero la persona que ahora estaba enfrente de él era Ciel, solo Ciel. Una persona que el conde ocultaba solo para sus seres muy queridos.

Sin poder contenerse más el menor se abrazó al cuerpo de su antiguo mayordomo. Había extrañado la calidez de sus brazos, ser su mascota a abrazarlo con su cuerpo original era muy distinto. Se sorprendió cuando el mayor correspondió su abrazo y la felicidad le lleno. Sus dudas se iban haciendo menos e iba llenándose de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Sin saber cómo sus rostros se encontraron, acercándose lentamente y al fin logrando ese beso que tanto habían esperado, no uno lujurioso como el de un mes atrás, sino uno tierno y lento para que los dos disfrutaran del todo. Sebastián tomaba el control y trataba de que Ciel le siguiera los pasos consiguiendo su objetivo. Los dos estaban completamente solos en una habitación, en un beso que expresaba cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Por desgracia, la naturaleza les impidió que continuaran a causa de la falta de aire de no ser así los dos estarían eternamente unidos con ese placentero contacto de labios.

-Lo extrañe, My Lord- dijo Sebastián con un tono sensual.

-Yo también pero quisiera hablar contigo.-dijo Ciel. Ahora era el momento indicado.

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama del mayor, frente a frente para hablar de manera clara.

-Veras Sebastián ¿recuerdas que hace un mes tú?…bueno…ya sabes…-dijo Ciel todo rojo por la vergüenza.

-¿Se refiere al sueño húmedo que tuve con usted? ¿Cómo sabe de eso?- dijo el demonio como si fuera lo más común.

-¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI FUERA LO MAS NORMAL DEL MUNDO IDIOTA!-dijo el ojiazul aun mas rojo.-Si me refiero a eso, bueno, lo sé porque no fue un sueño sino algo real. Yo…Yo he sido ese gato que recogiste una noche en un parque.- el mayor lo miro sorprendido- Todo este tiempo he sido tu mascota pero tu sirvienta, Alexandra, es la única persona que me puede escuchar, ella logró romper mi hechizo pero solo por 4 horas.-

-Creo que yo puedo romper ese hechizo pero ¿A qué viene lo que pasó entre usted y yo?-

-Pues…yo…veras…es que… yo…-el menor sentía que iba a explotar si no vencía su maldita cobardía- yo… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO CON DOS NIÑOS TUYOS!- el mundo romántico que habían construido ambos hace algunos momentos estaba desmoronándose frente a los ojos de Ciel.

.alex-

_HAPPY NEW YEEEEEEEEEEEARRRRR!_

_¿Cómo están? Yo toda borracha! (y tengo 13 años)_

_A pedido de __**marie250 **__les traigo este cap como regalo de Navidad!_

_Arekusu: es año nuevo idiota -.-_

_Ah ¿ya es año nuevo? Vaya… Como pasa el tiempo, te quiero un muchochochotototote Arekussssssuuuu. ¿POR QUE AREKUSU NO ME KIERE? ¿POR QUE GABY NO ME QUIERE?_

_Arekusu: Ya empezó…En fin, ella no aguanta nada de alcohol. Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el cap. Por favor no pregunten quien es Gaby o esta se pondrá emo._

_GABYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! T-T_

_Arekusu: Alex ya tiene computadora pero como ya va a entrar a la escuela va a seguir actualizando como la huevonaza que es. Por favor dejen Reviews y eso la motivara a continuar. Feliz año nuevo!_

_MERRY XMAS!_

_Arekusu: Pinche pendeja, QUE ES AÑO NUEVO!_

_YO también te quiero Santa Claus –w-_


	7. MENSAJE DE LA AUTORA

Como ya deje en claro este fic esta descontinuado. ¿Por qué? Porque al ser mi primer fanfiction no sabía casi nada, lo empecé en un foro donde todo estaba a medias.

Además siento que he mejorado mucho y no es lo mismo continuar como lo hacía antes a como lo hago ahora, 8 meses es MUCHO tiempo.

Les pido disculpas a todos, puede que tal vez continúe este fic pero no veo muchas posibilidades.

Lo lamento mucho.

-Alex


End file.
